


like the surf biting the shore

by jeserai



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Yes I know, just to be safe:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeserai/pseuds/jeserai
Summary: Catra looks first at her Adora, then at She-Ra, who she hated for so long and now kind of...tolerates. They’re both looking at her with the same expression, like they want to reach out and reassure her that everything’s okay, that they can fix this—but neither of them move.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/She-Ra, Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	like the surf biting the shore

**Author's Note:**

> for vee ((@DMSR_ on twt))

“So...explain this to me.”

“Well…” Adora takes a breath, eyes wide as she glances between Catra and She-Ra, “I don’t really know  _ how  _ to explain it. I think...all the new magic had something to do with it. Like...the sword was enough to help regulate the magic in the pocket dimension, but now that we’re out of it and there’s so much...it’s not enough anymore? Maybe?”

Catra looks first at her Adora, then at She-Ra, who she hated for so long and now kind of...tolerates. They’re both looking at her with the same expression, like they want to reach out and reassure her that everything’s  _ okay,  _ that they can  _ fix  _ this—but neither of them move. Catra takes a deep,  _ deep  _ breath and nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?” She-Ra’s voice is just a bit deeper than Adora’s, Catra notices. And now that she’s noticed, she can’t  _ stop  _ noticing: that Adora’s eyes are steel gray to She-Ra’s electric blue, and She-Ra doesn’t have the little twist at the tip of her nose like Adora does. That She-Ra is broad and  _ big  _ and hard all over compared to Adora’s softness, that they have the same faded scars in the same places.

“Well...yeah. There’s not much we can do but just roll with it. You’re both okay, physically, right?”

The question earns her two nods and Catra hesitates for only a moment before coming close to hold Adora’s hands in hers. “That’s all that matters to me.”

Adora’s a little tense too, but she nods, eyes flicking up and away before they land on Catra again. When she kisses her, it is nervous and quick, and she’s blushing hard when she steps back. Catra doesn’t realize just why until a hand falls to her waist, too large and too warm to be Adora’s own, but none of that matters because She-Ra spins her around so easily, and there’s a cool, calculated look on her face that makes Catra quiver.

“What about me?”

She’s slow when she brings Catra in, one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, slow enough to give Catra time to pull away, but there is a tiny part of her that wonders if they’ll kiss the same, and there is a bigger part of her that wants to see Adora’s reaction, and there is an even bigger part of her that just  _ wants,  _ so she stands on her toes (and can  _ still  _ barely reach) and lets herself be kissed.

Immediately she can tell the difference: Adora kisses soft and slow, each press of her lips tender and gentle, and She-Ra kisses all of teeth and tongue, overwhelming and harsh; Adora’s kisses are full of adoration and She-Ra’s kisses are full of need, and  _ god,  _ Catra needs to know what else is different. How She-Ra would love her, how she’d use her—and how her mind is racing with thoughts of how easy it’d be for her to pick her up and set her in her lap, how easy it’d be for her to finger her open and split her apart.

Catra shudders and she forces herself to step back, cheeks on fire as she focuses on just  _ breathing  _ for a long few minutes. When she finally feels like she’ll be able to speak without her voice trembling and betraying how much she  _ needs,  _ she manages to ask, “Can you...do you want to kiss Adora too? Or would that be weird?”

Instead of answering, Adora steps forwards, easily taking Catra’s place in She-Ra’s arms. If it’s weird, neither of them are complaining about it—in fact, She-Ra easily hefts Adora up with one arm, cradling her close as Adora’s legs wrap around her waist. It should be weird, it  _ should  _ be, but Catra can’t bring herself to look away, not now, not when it’s like  _ this. _

When She-Ra lets Adora down, her lips are kiss-swollen, and Catra steps into her arms to kiss those familiar lips, slow and deep like always. She-Ra comes up behind her, hands falling to rest on her waist, and Catra startles when her hips bump against her ass, melting into Adora as She-Ra grinds into her.

“Adora _ , _ ” she whimpers, “ _ please,  _ I just want _... _ ”

Adora laughs as Catra buries her face into her neck, and there is so  _ much  _ that Catra wants to say, but she  _ can’t,  _ can’t force the words out, not when she wants to say that she  _ needs,  _ that she’s wet, that she needs to be fucked  _ now. _

But maybe they already know, because two sets of hands are pushing and pulling her around, and they must have some sort of unspoken agreement, because now Catra is facing She-Ra, and she’s been wrestled out of her shirt (and Adora’s working eagerly on her leggings), and She-Ra is holding both of her wrists with one hand, a devilish grin flirting with her lips.

“Tell us what you want, kitty.” There’s an edge to Adora’s voice that Catra’s never heard before, an edge that she really,  _ really  _ likes. “Tell us what you want, we won’t do anything else until you do.”

Catra whines in protest, but She-Ra just laughs and squeezes the hand she has wrapped around Catra’s wrists as if in warning. “Be a good girl for us.”

Just six words and Catra rushes out, “Wanna be overwhelmed. I—I want you to take care of me, wanna be full of you. You _know_ what I want so please, _please_.”

Adora shares a secret little smile with She-Ra over Catra’s head, then steps back in to cup both of Catra’s cheeks and kiss her slow in wordless praise. Catra’s breathless when Adora finally pulls away, and then,

“There are so many things you don’t know yet,” She-Ra says to Adora, like she isn’t keeping Catra captive with one hand, like she can’t  _ smell _ how turned on she is, “and I can’t tell you everything we can do all at once, but I  _ will  _ show you this, for now.”

Silence for a long moment, and then, “ _ Oh. _ ”

Adora’s hands are smaller on Catra’s hips, but they are big enough, and she is pressing bruises into her skin as her hips bump against her ass, and  _ oh. _

“Wait, do you—oh  _ god,  _ do you…?”

Instead of answering, Adora grabs Catra’s hand and guides it to the new bulge in her pants. Catra can hear the smile in her voice when she says, “Do you like it?”

“I— _ yeah… _ ” Catra’s voice breaks as Adora grinds into her slow and hard, and she fumbles back to keep her there, legs buckling as She-Ra presses in close too.

“You gonna let us love you, kitty?” Adora asks. They’re both grinding into her now, using her like a toy and Catra would be humiliated if she weren’t so turned on, nods eagerly. In response, She-Ra just lifts her easy easy, and Adora kisses the curve of Catra’s exposed back, her hand wandering to tease along the wet slicking her thighs. “You’re so wet for us...you’re gonna be a good girl and take her cock, right?”

And Catra wants to,  _ needs  _ to. “ _ Please. _ ” She wants to say more, wants to  _ beg  _ for it, but She-Ra is already pressing inside and she’s so overwhelmingly  _ big  _ that all Catra can do is gasp as she’s filled and filled and  _ filled.  _ It feels like an eternity before she finally stills all the way inside her, and Catra can barely breathe, already overwhelmed.

“How is it? How big is she, baby?”

“ _ Big, _ ” Catra whimpers. Her eyes are still squeezed shut and her heartbeat is pounding in her throat as she’s lifted oh so slowly, oh so  _ easily.  _ As trapped as she is, all she can do like this is take it, and god, she loves it.

“Open your eyes, kitten,” She-Ra orders, “look at your stomach.”

And Catra doesn’t want to,  _ can’t,  _ but she does, and— ”Oh…”

Oh, because she  _ knew  _ she was stretched out, but  _ this _ , this bulge in her stomach? It’s too much already. Too much and somehow  _ still  _ not enough.

“Adora, I—I  _ need, _ ” she begs, and they both must get it because there comes twin curses, Adora’s breathed and She-Ra’s spat out, and Catra all but yelps as She-Ra brings her up again and slams her down on her cock.

“She’s so fucking tight already,” She-Ra grunts, “don’t think she’ll be able to take it.”

“Take what?”

Adora just laughs, and Catra can practically see her shaking her head. “You’re so silly, kitty. You know what we mean.”

And oh,  _ oh.  _ “You’re—you can’t mean…”

She-Ra’s fingers dig into her hips as she fucks into her deep deep  _ deep.  _ She’s not even trying, Catra realizes, she’s just trying to take the edge off, trying to make sure she  _ feels  _ it. Trying to make sure she’s ready. And then, when she’s finally satisfied, she stills, waiting impatiently for Adora to step in close again.

“You’re gonna take us both, baby.”

Before she can even begin to beg, She-Ra spins around and follows Adora to their bed. There is an awkward moment as they shuffle around, but Catra just clings to She-Ra and tries to bite back her little noises every time her cock is jostled somehow deeper; eventually, they all settle down together, pressed close together with Catra sandwiched between them.

“Ready, princess?” And no, she’s  _ not,  _ she’s already overwhelmed by just this, but this is exactly what she’s asked for, and how can she say that it’s too much  _ now,  _ when she still wants— _ needs _ —more? (It’s not even like either of them care anyway; Adora’s hands are already spreading her, and She-Ra is still fucking into her, and like this, Catra is just a hole for them to use until they’re satisfied, and it’s everything she wants and somehow still so much better, and—)

“Oh  _ fuck, _ ” Catra’s voice shudders around the curse as Adora’s dick rubs against her, and she whines when Adora tries—and fails—to press in. “I—I’m so full already,  _ fuck… _ ”

“You can take it, kitty. You said you would, didn’t you?”

Catra buries her face in She-Ra’s neck and whimpers, hips shifting restlessly as she tries to get used to how full she is already, but god,  _ god.  _ She already feels split wide open on She-Ra’s cock, and when she twists around to look at Adora…

“ _ Adora, _ ” she whines.

Adora’s smiling at her, clearly endeared, but She-Ra just scoffs and forces Catra’s gaze back to her. With her fingers digging into her cheeks, she very slowly and very carefully says, “Be  _ good. _ ”

And maybe that was some kind of signal, because Adora’s cock rubs against her again and this time pushes in, and in, and  _ in,  _ and Catra is sure that she’s going to black out, but She-Ra looks so  _ proud,  _ and Catra blinks through her tears and reaches behind her to pull Adora closer when she finally,  _ finally  _ stops moving. “So  _ full, _ ” she slurs out.

“We know, baby,” Adora murmurs, “you’re so tight around us, feel so fucking good.”

“You’re taking us so well, kitten,” She-Ra agrees, “we’re gonna make you feel so good...gonna come so deep inside you, gonna fill you up. Gonna use you until we’re done with you.”

“And if you’re a good girl, maybe we’ll let you come too,” Adora finishes.

All Catra can do is whine and cling to them both as they begin to move, slow at first but so goddamn  _ deep  _ that she swears that  _ something  _ is going to tear around them. And a part of her kind of  _ wants  _ that.

“Don’t say that, kitten, we just might stop holding back.”

Catra swallows around a plea and buries her face in She-Ra’s neck again, forcing out a quiet, “You don’t have to hold back if you don’t want to…”

All that earns her is a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and a dark laugh against her ear, and four hands pushing and pulling her into a better position. “Gonna wreck that sloppy little cunt,” She-Ra hisses in her ear.

Adora’s hand is in her hair now, nails digging into her scalp hard enough that tears sting in Catra’s eyes, and  _ just  _ as she finally starts to get used to how overwhelmingly full she is, Adora pulls out slow slow  _ slow  _ enough for Catra to feel every inch. “I changed my mind, let me fuck her mouth first,” she says. She-Ra barely even  _ tries  _ as she manhandles Catra around, and she’s expecting that soft, familiar smile to be on Adora’s lips, but she just looks greedy, like Catra is just her toy, and as her mouth drops open for Adora to jackhammer into, Catra realizes that she’s never been more turned on in her  _ life. _


End file.
